TheRealSJ10 & Friends
by TRSJ10
Summary: A young girl believes her life is meaningless until she finds a alien device. She sokn assembles the strongest heroes into the strongest team in the universe known as The SuperHeroTeam


This is a story, about something that happened to a young woman and her close friends.

The Device

Sarah came home feeling so hurt and depressed. She just got off from work and she was hearing her boss was leaving soon. The reason was they were harassing her and the other associates. She was hurt inside already and now she needed to be alone.

She got him and her mother Catherine was on the couch watching tv. Her father, Caleb, was probably working late at the Fire Department tonight. She changed her clothes to something comfortable and grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Catherine said to her, "You just got home."

"I am just going for a drive."

"Watch your gas then," she said turning her head back to the tv.

Sarah sighed and walked out. She got in her car and drove up the hill nearby her house and then parked on the side of the gravel road and walked down the path to the trail in the woods. She put earbuds in and listen music on her phone listening to Waking the Lions in Me by PopEvil. At that moment something was going wrong up in the earth's atmosphere. Something shot out from the new planet Ross 128. Ross was a new planet that the scientists discovered recently. Now whatever shot out of the planet was heading straight for earth.

Sarah stayed silent when suddenly she saw something streaked across the sky. It was too slow for a shooting star. Suddenly it headed straight towards her and she jumped out of the way. She finally got up after it hit the ground. She stood by the pit. "A case? What was it doing in outer space?" Then the orb case opened and a green glow appeared. "A watch?" Then it hit her for she recognized the device. "The omnitrix? But I thought that was just some tv show." Maybe not anymore. She got down and reached for it, but instead the watch jumped on her. "Ahh! Get off!!!" She screamed. She didn't know how long she panicked, but she finally came to her senses knowing it would not come off. Remembering how Ben tried to take it off. She found the green button and pushed it. A icon of a alien showed on the dial and she smiled, "So I can really change into a alien? Cool." Sarah turned the dial and saw she had 13 aliens on the dial and was confused, "but Ben started off with 10. Why do I get 13?" She recognized the shapes of the aliens; Grey Matter, Heatblast, Diamondhead, FourArms, Wildmutt, Ghostfreak, Stinkfly, RipJaws, Upgrade, XLR8, Cannonbolt, Wildvine, and some sorta bodysuit alien. She wasn't sure of course. She pushes down once she set it on XLR8 and she had fully transformed.

"The omnitrix is real," XLR8 said, "I can't believe it. So there really are aliens out there." She was so excited that she started speeding around the woods. Passing through the trees, feeling her own breeze hitting her face and swerving pass obstacles. "This is so cool!" XLR8 said. XLR8 did not even noticed how long she was speeding around, but once she got to her car she timed out. As she did the badge on her chest flash red timing her out and transforming her back to normal. "I'm me again?" Sarah asked herself. She rushed home to tell the news, but she sensed her mom wouldn't listen to her anyway. Her mom and dad didn't like Ben 10 series, even aliens, but they sure like War of the World.

Sarah got home and went to her room. Her father, Caleb stopped her before she entered her bedroom.

"So, how was your drive?"

"Fine." Sarah said and closed the door.

12 hours later*

Sarah sighed as she was bagging bread. Kim and Eunice could tell something was not right with her, do they took her to the back of the bakery.

"Ladybug, what's wrong?" Eunice asked.

Eunice was the manager of the bakery area. She was manager for many months now and she felt like a mother to the whole team. She love having fun with her workers, and having it fun in the bakery for them.

Kim was a associate there who helped Sarah and others baking, bagging, slicing and breaking out the bread. She was close to Sarah also like a mother also.

"Are you upset because Eunice has to leave?" Kim asked.

"No..,"Sarah sated, "can you both keep a secret?"

"Of course," they both said.

"Well," Sarah pulled up her sleeve showing the omnitrix.

"Where'd did the get this toy? It looks expansive," Kim said.

"I found it, and it's not a toy."

"Not a toy, dear heart?" Eunice said, her face showing a expression like she was surprised.

"No, I found it last night. It came from outer space."

Kim was surprised. She was one of Sarah's friends that dealt with strangest things ever. She lived in a area that could be the closest house to Area 51. Not to mention seeing strange things in the sky. Like UFOs.

"I thought this was all a show, but it's real, I could even transform into any 13 aliens I got."

Kim turned to Eunice, "Eunice, even though she sounds like this is her imagination, it's real. I've seen strange things as well. Heck I was like 400 miles away from Area 51 where my husband and I use to live."

"Oh my stars!" Eunice gasped, "are you sure, miss Sarah?"

Sarah nodded.

"It's certain," Kim said.

"I'm just worried if the government finds out about this, because...what if this is from that new planet they discovered? Ross 128?"

"Don't worry, Ladybug," Eunice said, rubbing her arm, "As long as you keep it sealed."

"And don't worry," Kim said, "We'll keep your secret save too."

"Thanks guys," Sarah smiled and hugged them. Eunice and Kim hugged her back. Sarah headed off back to work and Kim turned to Eunice. "She's got nothing to worry about, I mean who in the hell would the government send?"

Meanwhile in the woods...

"Kent Mansley I work for the government." Mansley said showing his wallet and ID.

"Marvin Shore," Shore said.

"Alright, what happened here?"

"This whole place looked like some beast zoom faster than the light speed cutting trees and marks on the ground. Not only that, but the power plant was..bitten off, like some enormous beast."

"Enormous beast, what do you think, escaped gorilla?" Mansley asked, writing it down in his notepad.

Shore was confused and he turned to him. "Uh, what department runs through that again?"

"Frankly I can spare anything."

"Oh like..national security?"

"Whatever." Mansley said shaking his head, "Any witnesses?"

"Well sir," Shore pulled his pants up and took him to his pick up, "We did find this." He handed him a Walmart uniform that had a badge ran "Sarah Tenn."

"United States Government huh? So something big happened here huh?"

"No, Marv. Big things happen in big places. Anyway I have to go." Mansley put his had on and walked to his car and mumbled to himself. He finally turned and screamed jumping out, "OH MY FUCKING CAR!!!" Half his car looked like it was beamed off. He ran back to Marv and his workers. Unaware a huge drone similar to Vilgax's zapped the rest of the car.

(I am gonna bring an alien that it evil who is based off of Iron Giant in this scene so it makes more sense)

Sarah got to work the next day, feeling uncomfortable. She was too excited to tell her new powers, but she knew she had to keep it a secret. It would not just hurt herself, but also her family, her friends, and everyone around her. Maybe even the world. She wanted to tell someone she truly trusted, but a lot of the times she feels like she could not trust anyone. Even herself.

"Is something wrong, dear heart?"

"Ahhh!" Sarah jumped, but realized it was only Eunice.

"Did I scare you," she asked smiling.

"N-no. You just startled me, Eunice." Sarah said, trying to calm down.

"Uh I'm sorry, Ladybug," Eunice put her arm around her, "but you have been quiet lately. Is something wrong?"

"No...just been thinking."

"About what?"

"Well,...it's about the government?"

Eunice sighed and looked at her, "honey, why you think that?"

She still didn't believe her, did she?

"Well," Sarah took her hand and went to the back of the bakery. "Is there cameras in here?"

"Is it this very secretive?"

Sarah nodded.

Eunice sighed, "alright. On your lunch let's go to my car and talk, alright?"

"Alright." Sarah nodded

Kent Mansley was surprised looking at the area where his car use to be. Was it right there? Not anymore.

"Uh, what are we looking here, Mr Mansley?" Marvin the construction worker asked.

"Something out of this world, Marv'," Mansley said. He knelt down to the name tag and picked it up. The name read "Sarah".

"Something...out of this...world."

"Alright, baby doll, why did you have to bring me out her in my?" Eunice asked.

Sarah sighed, "This is," and held up her wrist revealing the omnitrix.

Eunice was surprised. "Was this online? It looks real and expensive."

"No. It is real." Sarah said, "I have 13 aliens on her and I can transform into any I want. It came from outer space."

"You can transform into a alien?" Eunice sounded like she didn't believe her.

Sarah sighed and turned the dial and transformed into Grey Matter.

"Now you believe me?" GMatter asked.

Eunice looked at her still surprised, "how is this possible?"

"I don't know, but there must be like a galvan creator who made this, and send it to me," GMatter said.

"No I mean, Crystal seen this before, but she said it was a show her and Elisha watched, and now it's real."

GMatter looked her. "Yes. And the omnitrix chose me, Eunice."

"How do you change back?"

"Oh the omnitrix will time our and I will be normal. It runs off by energy."

"I hope so, this is still freaking me out."

"But you got to keep this a secret, Eunice, because what scares me is if someone calls the government." GMatter said.

"You have my word, Ladybug," Eunice said.

GMatter smiles and hugged her hand. "Thanks Eunice."

That night once Sarah got home she was helping her mother set the table for supper. Her father Caleb was coming home tomorrow instead since he worked at night with the rest of the group at the fire department.

Just then she heard a knock on the door and she went to answer.

"Hey there scout, my name's Kent Mansley. I work for the gover——"

She slammed the door before he could finished and it hit her. At first she thought he was a Jehovah witness, but...did he say...the government. Her eyes widened. NO!

Sarah's mother called her, but she didn't respond to her. She was scared what to do. He was still there. Knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell. She sighed and and opened the door.

"Hey there, scout," he repeated again, "Kent Mansley. Work for the government. Your parents home?"

"We're eating!" Sarah said, in a punk gothic annoying voice.

"Mmm boy."

"Who's there, honey," Catherine asked, coming in front of him.

Mansley blushes looking at the beautiful woman that stepped in the room.

"Well, hello there. You have a telephone I can barrow?"

"Yes. There's on in the kitchen, dinning room." Catherine said.

"Thank you." Mansley turned to Sarah and slapped his hat on her head, "Hey. Pretend your a gangster."

Sarah growled and took his hat off.

"Mansley, you called me from home about this?" General Roguard asked madly.

"Sir, you don't understand," mans key said over the phone,"a creature ate my car."

"And you saw this happen?"

"Well, no, sir, I didn't."

"So you got no eye witnesses."

"But, sir, I got an eye witness!" Mansley said louder, "this thing," he then stopped to calm down, "this thing is a menace. It ate the power station," then the phone fell off the counter and he grabbed it once he heard it fell, "cut down trees, and just now; caused a train wreck!"

"What is this thing!?" Roguard was not pleased, "tell me again Mansley, and mean it."

Mansley sighed rubbing his face, "A giant robot monster from outer space."

You could hear Roguard laughing in the background. Sarah stopped hearing what Mansley said: A Giant Robot. Really? Maybe those robots that worked for Vilgax, she thought, if Vilgax is real he might be after the omnitrix.

"Sir, I got a feeling about this one," Mansley said, bitting his nails, nervously.

"Oh really? Let's say you found a giant footprint I will send a scientist to help your problem. Hell, Kent, if you get a photograph of this thing probably I will send some troops over there, but you just tell me you got a feeling!" Roguard said.

"Alright fine. You evidence? I'll get you evidence! And when I do, you will be eating those words!"

"That sounds nice," then Roguard hang Mansley up before he continued.

"AND—-," Mansley sighed, and put the phone back on the receiver, but it kept falling off. By the third time he was mad and started slamming it down multiple times shouting and cursing. Catherine and Sarah turned wondering if he was ok and what he was doing. Mansley tried to calm down and turned to the ladies, "Hey, thanks for letting me use your phone."

They headed towards the door saying goodbye to him. "Thanks, Miss..." Mansley smirked as if he was flirting Catherine.

Catherine caught him and said, "Mrs Tennyson-Holt. Catherine Tennyson-Holt.And this is my daughter Sarah."

"Goodnight, Catherine. Stoogie." Mansley smirked at Sarah once he said that. Sarah growled and yelled, "That's, Sarah! It means Princess!" She mumbled under breath getting mad.

"Stoogie?" Mansley asked himself once he started his car and drove out, "That's a terrible name, I should've called her Zeppo or something, what kinda sick person called their kid Luna?" He stopped once he said it and looked down the badge and uniform from Walmart, "SARAH TENNYSON-HOLT!!!" He slammed on the breaks and run shed up to the door.

"Kent Mansley, you work for the government." Sarah said, looking annoyed.

"I wasn't gonna say that. I have something for you, Sarah. Your highness." Mansley handed her the uniform and badge.

"Your Walmart uniform and badge. Where'd did you find it?" Catherine asked.

"Close to the power station in the woods up the hill." Mansley said.

"Sarah was up there the other night," Catherine said.

"Oh really," mansley smirked and looked at Sarah, "Saw anything unusual, Sarah?"

This scared Sarah at this point. She couldn't tell him about the omnitrix. She still needed it as a secret, "nothing unusual. Really."

He frowned at her.

He's on to me, she thought.

Suddenly the omnitrix beeped on her wrist.

"Is that your watch?"

"Oh yeah," Sarah said, "time for my uh...bath." Sarah gave her uniform to her mother and ran upstairs.

Mansley sneered at her. He knew she was hidding something.

Sarah got up to the bathroom and tried to shut the Omnitrix off. "Stop it," but it would not stop. "Why don't you shut up?!"

"Strange," Catherine said to Mansley, "she was so quiet after she went for a walk in the woods. She would not tell her father and I, but she told her coworker Helen who overheard Eunice and Kim talking to Sarah. 'The Ben ten show is real' 'the omnitrix chose me.' And then when I came in to shop Helen told me."

"A watch called a omnitrix? That's silly," Mansley laughed, then stopped, "Wait what else did Helen say about her!?"

"Stop beeping!" They heard Sarah shout.

"Exscue me, but I better check my daughter." Catherine then walked upstairs.

Sarah couldn't stop it, but then she stood still as if she heard something out the window. It sounded like loud stomping. She then gasped seeing fire everywhere in the woods. She then turned to the omnitrix. What about Mansley? She didn't care about this point and turned it on, "Here goes, DiamondHead." Then she hit it down transformed into DiamondHead.

"Sarah," Catherine called out, "Are you alright in there?"

"Uh-oh, mom," DiamondHead gasped and got out the window.

Mansley turned around and looked out the window once he heard a thud. He said a humanoid diamond creature tuning in the woods.

Mans leg grabbed his camera and ran after him.

DiamondHead (Sarah) was right about earlier. About the robots that worked for Vilgax. There was the giant robot causing trouble.

Mansley shook in fear realizing that was the robot that everyone talked about. He took a picture right away. Once he did the robot turned to him and was about to struck him when DiamondHead caught his arm protecting Mansley.

"Leave the man alone, Papa Robot," DiamondHead said, "It's just between you and me?"

Mansley was in shock and tried to get out of their way. He took more pictures.

DiamondHead tried to slice it's arm but failed. It leaped in the air and hit her down. She grunted once the robot jumped off of her. DiamondHead got up and pointed her chest. "Right here!"

The robot blast his lazer but DiamondHead held his hands out blocking him. "What comes around, goes around." Then she moves her hands so the lazer beam would hit the robot. He was now finally finished.

"But..how...," Mansley couldn't speak.

Suddenly the Omnitrix started beeping and DiamondHead ran back in the woods. Mansley tried to follow him, but only to find Sarah.

"Oh, Mr Mansley, what are you doing here?"

"Where did that diamond alien thing go?!"

"What alien?"

"But...there..he was...," he then frowned at her, "Forget it. I will be seeing you real soon." Mansley then got in his car and drove off.

"He knows." Sarah said, looking scared.

Sarah was so scared. She did not know what to do at this point. She just knew Kent Mansley knew she was that alien DiamondHead creature. No doubt about. Why would he frown at her and say they will see each other again? She needed help more than ever.

That night Sarah texted Kim for help.

Sarah: he said he will come back.

Kim: oh this does sound bad.

Sarah: what am I gonna do?

Kim: how about that Christian fella, he may help. He knows about that watch, right?

Sarah: yeah.

Kim: say, he said he's coming tomorrow I will let him know ok sweetheart?

Sarah: yes please do.

Kim: I will, now u rest, honey. Everything's gonna be fine.

Sarah: will do. Goodnight.

Kim: goodnight

Sarah hung up her phone and tried to sleep.

Sarah her folks were coming home from the big town Alex. Which was 2 hours away from home. She had a doctors appointment about her test results if she has a disability or not. You see, she was going a lot lately and Eunice knew it had to do with work. If she had a disability then Walmart will have to give her protection and not only that, treat her badly. Like they do with everyone. And the results said she was in between a optimism syndrome disorder. Which was her disability. She was hurt inside. She knew her parents weren't gonna treat her different. At first yes, but back again like she didn't have a disability. All her thoughts were stopped once they heard a yell and saw the military.

"Everyone, outta the car, you need to be safe from the threat of that child."

"What talking about?" Caleb said, "I'm just trying to get my family home."

"That girl is a threat, sir."

"Sarah? She's harmless." Catherine said.

"Actually, she is not!" It was Kent Mansley who spoke.

Sarah was in shock seeing him. You.

"Frankly, this young lady has some sorta device to contact those strange aliens! But what device?"

Sarah sighed and showed the omnitrix on the wrist to Mansley.

"Are you mad, Mansley?" General Roguard asked, "That looks like a toy."

"Does the badge symbol look familiar!?" Mansley held up a picture of DiamondHead fighting the robot.

"You may have a point there, Mansley. The watch face blade and the badge resemble the same thing."

Sarah looked down, "I'm not a threat."

"What's that, kid," the genral asked.

"I'm not a threat." Sarah repeated, "I'm a hero. Those aliens are me!"

"What are you talking about?" Mansley asked.

"I can change into aliens with the omnitrix. That's what this watch is."

"Is this kid mad like you, Mansley?" Roguard asked.

Suddenly, a car pull up which was Eunice's. Her, Kim, and Christian came out and Sarah smiled and ran to Eunice and hugged her.

Eunice hugged her back.

"Who are you, ladies, and sir?" Roguard asked.

"I'm Christian," Chris replied, "and this is Kim and Sarah's boss Eunice. We came to tell you Sarah isn't a threat."

"I know, but Mansley here claims she is. That kid saved him from being lunch for a robot."

Mansley growled at Roguard.

Chris shook his head, "I have been into and researching this device since I was very young."

"You about this thing?"

"Well no. Not that it was real. It was from a tv show Sarah and I have watched called Ben 10. It's an alien superhero show basically."

"This is a trick. That girl needs to be dead," Mansley shouted.

"Are you mad, Mansley?" Roguard asked.

"I saved Mr Mansley's life, and yet you're gonna take me away?" Sarah asked.

"No, Sarah, you won't," Kim and Caleb said.

Roguard turned to Sarah and Christian, "You sure this thing is not a threat to the whole world?"

"Only if it does not fall to the wrong hands sir." Chris said, "And I know Sarah has it in her right hands."

Mansley was so frustrated that he tried to grab Sarah. Sarah dodged and tried to get away down the ditch and into the woods. Mansley chases her as the others tried to follow him.

"Once he is found, hold him down!" Roguard yelled.

Sarah hit the omnitrix and transformed into wildmutt.

"Show yourself, kid! I know you are out here!" Mansley shouted that his voice echoed through the forest.

Wildmutt then jumped at him and growled. "Go ahead! I don't care. You are a threat, so kill me," Mansley demanded.

Wildmutt was about to, but she kept hearing a small voice telling her, "don't." She could not hurt someone that begged it. Even if he was insane, she did not dare touch him. Wildmutt backed up and growled at him.

Mansley looked surprised. He grew angery and grabbed a rock, "Fine, I will have to finish you myself—-" but then he heard a gun shot behind him and it was Roguard who fired the gun in the air. "You scare me, Mansley. You want to kill this girl when she just spared your life!"

"It's a trick, shoot that alien!"

"You are mad, Mansley!" Roguard said, sternly. Then he turn to the soldiers who aim their guns at Wildmutt, "All units stand down. She is not a threat." Roguard then grabbed Mansley by his shirt, "You are a really sick MAN! WHO'S THE REAL MONSTER, MANSLEY!?"

Mansley looked scared at this point.

"Take him in the truck! And pack up, Mansley, I want you back in Area 51, and clear out your office!" Roguard stormed passed him and came to Wildmutt. The omnitrix on his left shoulder flashed and transformed her back.

"You're good, Tennyson-Holt." Roguard then hand her a badge that read "Area 51" on it.

"Huh?"

"You can call me for any help with that, kid." Roguard then slowly smiled and patted her shoulder. "Take care." He then turned to his soldiers and said, "Let's go home."

Once they left, Kim, Christian, Eunice, Catherine, and Caleb came to her.

"Honey, you ok?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, I am fine." Sarah said, "And so are my aliens."

"See I told you it would be ok," Kim said.

Everyone then laughed, but Kim.

"What?" Kim giggled.

"I think this will be the best life ever," Sarah said to herself.

"We need more bread on the shelves, girls," Eunice called out.

"Be There in a minute, Eunice," Kim called. Then she turned to Sarah, "Got that, kiddo?"

"Aye, aye, Kim," Sarah said and put some bread that was bagged and labeled on a cart.

"I will be in the office working on stuff, don't be late," Eunice winked, and walked out.

Kim, Sarah, and their recruit Terri did what they could and finished all the bread in time. Only an hour left before Kim and Terri had to leave. La Rae was almost done with her cakes, she just place the rest in the freezer.

"Oh man, way to go, everyone," Kim said, taking off her apron, "We finished within an hour for us, and two hours for the lady here."

Sarah just giggled at her, "Thanks Kim and Terri."

"Ah, no problem, kiddo," Terri said.

"Excuse me," a voice said and the girls turned seeing a man by the gate. He had long white hair down to his lower back, wore black gloves that cut off at his finger tips, brown eyes, and very pale skin. He wore a black muscle tank top with kacky pants and black jungle boots that went up close to his knees.

"My name is Dr Animo and I would like to ask a question."

_Animo?! Sarah gasped._


End file.
